Virtual reality headset display devices are known. These devices visually simulate a user's physical presence in a virtual space. Simulations typically include a 360° view of the user's surrounding virtual space such that user may turn his head, lean, walk, run, and/or otherwise physically maneuver to view and/or navigate different portions of the surrounding space.
Motion capture is generally known. A user's motions, sounds, and/or other actions may be captured by a computer and reflected in the motions, sounds, and/or other actions of a character within a scene.